The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to exhaust systems for gas turbine engines.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more stages of turbine blades to generate power for a load and/or a compressor. The gas turbine engine may exhaust the combustion gases into an exhaust system, which safely routes the combustion gases to the atmosphere. Unfortunately, the exhaust system generally creates backpressure to the gas turbine engine, which reduces performance of the gas turbine engine. Furthermore, efforts to make this exhaust system more compact have resulted in more complicated and expensive systems with a significant level of backpressure to the gas turbine engine.